Drinks at Joe's
by SpacieStacie
Summary: A/N this is my first attempt at fan fiction based on television characters, I have had this in my head since I do not know when. I finally wrote it. Be kind, I am wanting to perfect my craft as a writer. Stacie


"Um, can we talk? I am leaving." April asked her best friend Jackson as he was waiting for an elevator.

Jackson looked back at her and answered, "No, I have to go grab Sofia for Sloan, he needs to see her. I can call you later."

"No, Jackson, I am leaving for home. Moline."

Jackson answered her confused, "What?"

"I do not have job her anymore, my contract ended a few days ago I was just waiting around for Sloan to get better and now he is my plane leaves in a few hours." She answered back.

"Can you just wait? Meet me at Joe's. We can have a drink and we can talk. Just wait for me at Joe's, okay?" He asked quickly as the doors to the elevator closed.

In which she just smiled with a nod which made him think she would be waiting for him.

As she was sitting in the front lobby of Seattle Grace Mercy West, April Kepner a redheaded doctor who failed her boards and was heading home to Moline. She thought about her two options of one getting in a cab to go home to her family or two waiting for her best friend doctor Jackson Avery so the two could talk over a drink to talk about their relationship. What to do was going through her head and all she could do was sigh inside as she saw the taxicab pull up in front of the hospital to take to the airport? In all honesty, she knew it was best for her to get into the cab and go, yet in the back of her head she could not stop thinking about her friend who was also the man she was falling in love with. In no way could she tell him that, it would just push him away even more. As she was about to catch the cab she saw one of the nurses who she was close with and asked her to text her if anything changed with Dr. Mark Sloan whom was her friend and Avery's plastic's mentor. Thankfully the nurse took her number and promised to do so.

April took the ride to the airport and it was as she was getting her wallet out to pay she heard her phone go off. It was a text message from the nurse, *Sloan passed away, I hope you see this message before it is too late.*

*Thank you, thankfully I am just getting to the airport, I will exchange my ticket for a later time.* April texted back going into the airport after asking the cab to wait for her to take her back to Joe's bar so she could meet him and hopefully clear things between the two of them. It took a quick twenty five minutes to change and catch the cab back.

April quickly dropped her bags off at the hospital before running across the street to the bar where she saw Jackson at the front door going inside when she took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to find him looking for her in which she walked up behind him tapping his shoulder, "Looking for someone?"

Somewhat relieved to see the redhead Jackson Avery smiled, "I was looking for you, I thought you left town. Care to have that drink?"

April nodded, "I thought you would never ask. I was actually at the airport when I got the news. I think we deserve a few after the last few days. I heard about Sloan, I am sorry, Jackson, I know how close you two were."

He nodded moving to stand at the bar ordering for the two of them before noticing an empty table and nodded towards it not wanting to talk about his mentor Mark Sloan, "Care to sit somewhere more private so we can talk?"

Once they were seated Jackson quickly drank from his shot glass before moving to drink his beer, "I never would have thought Mark Sloan would be one of those people to have a surge before passing away, especially with how himself he was during that time. Why did it it have to happen to him and Lexie of all people?"

Not quite sure how to answer she just sat looking at the inside of her glass, "I wish I could answer that, Jackson, I wish I could answer why any of it happened. All I know is that they are finally together, the way they were meant to be."

"Speaking of a couple that was meant to be…." Jackson answered somewhat nervous. "You need to know how much I care for you, April, you truly mean the world to me."

She looked across the table at him somewhat confused, "You are my best friend, Jackson, you mean a lot to me also. You always will."

Jackson leaned over the table caressing her cheek before kissing her softly on her lips before pulling back looking into her eyes, "I love you, April Kepner."

Taken back by his confession she smiled softly before answering him, "Jackson, I love you too, I want us to be more than just friends. I do. But I am heading home to Moline, how will things work with you here and me there?"

"We can discuss that later. Right now, you and I need to make up for lost time, okay?" Jackson answered her leaning in for another kiss before finishing off his beer as the two of them sat to talk about things. Once they were done at the bar they went back to his hotel.


End file.
